1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to reading memory at high speed, and in particular to memory that copies data between multiple word lines.
2. Description of Related Art
The improving performance specifications of memory integrated circuits includes a decreasing latency requirement. As a result, during the brief time of the maximum allowed latency period, it may not be possible to read the data in time if two word lines must be precharged to read data stored on memory cells accessed by separate word lines. Thus, there exists a need to read data stored on memory cells read by separate word lines, without suffering an additional latency penalty suffered by precharging another word line.